


Lifeline

by summerdownturn



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Uhhh spoilers for the season finale, my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: The stars shone brightly overhead as a gunshot rung out in the brisk night air.





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh wow, that hurt. And immediately my head went to: man, Billy is gunna be so broken when he sees that. So here it is.

The stars shone brightly overhead as a gunshot rung out in the brisk night air. Petra and Billy both looked up from their position crouched on the floor of the trashed living room. Petra had been soothing a panicking Billy, Lex jumping ahead and running out the door after he spotted Marcus.

Then, a bang.

Billy scrambled to his feet, but Petra held him back.

“No. No, Billy! No!” She whispered harshly as he flailed in her arms, eventually slipping from her grasp. Nothing would stop him from helping his friends. His family. Tires screeched as he reached the door, Marcus and Maria nowhere to be found. Petra caught up with him as he paused, before he ran into the yard. This time she was close behind him.

They made it to the street, and Billy didn't see him at first, lying on the sidewalk. He nearly tripped over his feet on his way to see which way the car went. Still no sign of Marcus or Maria, but they quickly were pushed to the side when he saw who was on the concrete. Blood had puddled around him, soaking his leather jacket. His eyes were wide open, but no longer seeing, his gaze distant and glazed over.

Billy let out a primal scream as he dropped to his knees, jeans now stained with his blood. His hands went to the wound in his chest, as if he could stop the bleeding. Tears leaked down his cheeks when he realized what little good that would do. He whined and sobbed as words babbled out of his mouth, spilling into the air in front of him that he should be breathing. They both should be breathing.

His hands then moved to Lex’s face, cradling it as if he was asleep and would wake up with a light tap. But Billy’s grip wasn’t light, and Lex’s eyes didn’t blink as Billy shook him.

“NO!” Billy screamed again, cradling Lex’s head in his arms, curling around him as if he could protect him from any harm. He looked up and met Petra’s gaze.

“We... we were just... I-I saved him! He was okay! And now... now...” he trailed off and looked down at Lex, his expression turning soft. “I didn’t– we didn’t tell him.”

Petra’s make up ran down her cheeks as she watched Billy break in front of her. Lex was dead. After everything. She regretted stopping things when she did. For letting emotions stop her. Maybe, things would be different. They would have been more careful.

Billy petted Lex’s hair, muttering apologies as Petra moved closer. Without looking at them, she lifted her hand and closed his eyes, then looking over as her hand rested on his cheek. She sniffled and let out a soft sob before leaning back. Looking at Billy, seeing how much he’s changed since all this shit started, it hurt. She had convinced Lex to do this, because Marcus and Billy were family, and now look where that got him.

“We have to tell his dad.” Petra said after a few moments of Billy’s sobs dying down into soft hiccups. Billy whimpered, not even thinking of Lex’s family. He nodded, still looking down at Lex. Petra moved closer to Billy so she could lean against him and take Lex’s hand in hers as Billy cradled his head in his lap. From this angle, it almost looked like he was sleeping.

“It’s going to be so quiet now.” She whispered, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Lex’s hand was turning cold in hers. Billy’s throat clicked, like he was about to agree, but couldn’t. It went to prove her point. Eventually, police sirens broke through the silence of their grieving. Petra nudged Billy. “C’mon. We gotta find Marcus.”

Billy stayed still, face still contorted in agony. She nudged him again, and it was enough to break him out of his reverie. Billy retreated back, nodding his head.

“Help me with this,” he mumbled, tugging on Lex’s jacket sleeve. Petra looked up at him, meeting his pleading eyes for a moment before they were looking anywhere but at her. She nodded, and worked together to carefully remove Lex’s leather jacket.

Billy hugged it to his chest like it was a lifeline. Petra knew that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos or tense changes, I just wanted to get this out as quickly as possible. I may expand on this too, after all the shit with Chico and Diablo goes down.  
> Please bug me on Tumblr (@summerdownturn) and don't be afraid to slide into my DMs and yell with me about Deadly Class!


End file.
